It's You
by jamespotterthefirst
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sequel to "Her Amortentia." After discovering the scent in her Amortentia is James Potter, Lily attempts to run from him, but as is his custom, James is not willing to let her go.


**A/N: **This is what happens after the events of "Her Amortentia" from James's POV. Some of you asked for a sequel and I said I would write it, but couldn't get around to it until now. Hope you enjoy it!

Also, I have NOT abandoned "Say When." I promise. I am writing it right now as we speak.

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to the queen, J.K. Rowling.

_Dedicated to every single person who's read and reviewed my stories. You are all lovely._

* * *

Even when his whole vision was blurs of red and scarlet, the shouts of victory ringing raw at his ears, James could not miss her red hair flowing fluidly behind her as she hurried away from the stands. Perhaps she was easier to spot since every other student was rushing the opposite direction, toward him. At least that's what James told himself to make himself feel less obsessive about Lily Evans.

That attempt, feeble as it was in the first place, was wasted when he tore away from the celebrating crowd to follow her.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted after him, but upon realizing what James was after, gave up with a shrug.

"Oi, Evans!" James called when he was close enough to be heard. Lily stopped in mid-stride, her back muscles tensing. She seemed to hesitate before turning to face him. Her face was bright with color and growing rosier still, a sight that confused him. Then again, everything about her confused him and drove him insane, particularly the way she was looking at him now. Something tugged wildly at his chest.

"Enjoy the match?" he asked when all he wanted to do was demand why she was watching him so carefully.

Something flickered in her face. "Yeah, it was…" Lily trailed off, her eyes falling on his face again. He could have sworn her eyes rested on his lips.

Feeling his throat go suddenly dry, he asked, "What?"

"What is the padding on your uniform made out of?"

James blinked. "Er… I dunno," he answered slowly, trying to make sense out of the question. When he failed, he added, "Leather, I suppose."

"And those Quaffles?"

"Leather, too."

Lily exhaled sharply, hands at her hips and eyes fixed on her shoes as she processed this. James only watched her, utterly perplexed. "Merlin," she breathed at last.

"Evans, what are you—?" he began to ask when he could no longer take it, but she met his eyes before turning on her heel.

He felt his stomach drop at the sight and the same desperation that seized him every time she stormed off gripped him then. "Hang on," he blurted, reaching to grab her arm. "What's going on?"

Lily didn't pull her arm away from his grasp, which was a relief to him. He could see her close her eyes briefly, before, with another sigh, she turned to look at him. "It's you, Potter."

His heart was beating really fast— too fast— faster than it was moments before with the adrenaline of the match. "It's me what?" he asked stupidly, his voice so low that it was barely audible.

This time he was certain her green eyes fell to his lips before meeting his eyes again. "My Amortentia," she explained quietly. They were standing so close, his fingers still curled around her arm. "It smelled of pine, book pages, and…" her cheeks grew rosier and James felt his stomach clench. She truly was lovely. "And leather."

James's heart thundered so loudly at his chest that it almost deafened him. He knew what that meant because the scent _he _has caught in his potion that same day was undeniably her. Without wasting a moment, he tugged on her arm and pulled her close enough for their noses to touch. Their lips were so close together that James could almost feel them on his.

He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Perhaps he wanted to bask in the feeling of her breath caressing his face or the way her soft fingers played with the skin at the back of his neck. Or maybe he wanted to know that she wanted it as much as he did.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her eyes already fluttering closed.

His lips caught hers in a kiss that was slow and measured at first. Impatience and aching, however, soon won over, prompting her to pull him down closer to her by the collar of his robes. Egged on by the gesture, James shifted his head to one side to deepen the kiss. A little hum escaped her lips, the sound making his blood run even hotter through his veins.

They pulled away when breathing became harder to ignore. The longing sigh leaving her lips making him shiver. Regardless, he grinned down at her and she responded with a coy smile.

"It could have been anyone," he pointed out as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Corner or Thomas— not to mention the nine other Chasers in the other houses."

But Lily was shaking her head, pulling him down closer to her again. "I'm positive all of them are rubbish kissers ," she informed him. James laughed and he could feel her watching him, the smile on her own face disappearing. Very seriously, she told him, "It's you, James— just you."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks in advance for your feedback.

Until soon!

Bree


End file.
